particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The 5-party Coalition (4584 - 4590)
Summary The 5-party Coalition was a government coalition in Luthori that was formed in 4584, after the [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Luthori_Parliamentary_Election_4583 4583 parliamentary election]. The Coalition consists of 5 right-wing to far-right parties; Luthori First, Patriots Party, White Rose, National Party of Luthori and the National Rally for Imperial Restoration. The government was formed by Luthori First in an attempt to hold on to power, and to combat the rising Communist Party of Luthori, who had become the biggest Party in Luthori in the 4583 election. The government was very weak, insufficient and divided. '''The''' '''Opposition and the Three Early Elections''' The Communist Party, the Social Democratic Union and the Neoliberal Party was the official opposition the government between 4584 - 4585. They successfully blocked many government party bills with the help of other government parties. This is why experts call the 5-party coalition one of the most fragmented, if not the most fragmented, and non-functioning governments in Luthori's modern history. In the year of 4585 both the Social Democratic Union and the Neoliberal Party dissolved, which left the Communist Party as the sole opposition, many experts agree that the reason for the dissolving of the SDU and the Neoliberal was because of the massive corruption the parties suffered from and that they almost never went to sessions in the Imperial Diet. The same year a new party was created the Luthorian Liberal Party. White Rose who at the time sat in the government called, in 4585, after two of the opposition parties had dissolved, an early election to fill up all the empty seats in the Imperial Diet. This [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Luthori_Parliamentary_Election_4585 early election of 4585] was supported by most of the government, in hopes to lower the amount of seats the Communist Party held. But this plan backfired after the CPL gained even more seats and also tried to replace the 5-party coalition with an all-communist cabinet which failed. In the year of 4586 the Luthorian Conservative Party was formed, and joined the current opposition with the Communists and the Liberal Party, outside the Imperial Diet. The same year a rumored conspiracy was supposedly carried out, it was said that a few government officials plotted with the opposition, with a goal to weaken the power and influence of the 5-party Coalition. Around the same time the Communist Party called for a second [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Luthori_Parliamentary_Election_4586 early election in 4586]. The Conservative Party was after the 4586 election now the third biggest Party and the second biggest party in the opposition, but the Conservatives did not see themselves as an opposition to the 5-party coalition but instead as an ally. A third early election was called by the Luthorian Conservative Party in 4589 after an unexpected turn of events. Luthori First from nowhere collapsed and dissolved, which meant that many government positions wasn't held by anyone or was held by people that no longer was affiliated to any political party. At the same time the Luthorian Liberal Party dissolved aswell because of the bad results their party received in the [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Luthori_Parliamentary_Election_4589 4589 early election], but surprisingly it was a really good turnout for the remnants of the 5-party Coalition and Luthorian Conservative Party, which later formed the [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/The_One_Year_Coalition_(4590_-_4591) One year Coalition], without the White Rose. Parties in Luthori between 4584 - 4590 '''Government Parties:''' [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Luthori_First Luthori First] (Dissolved in 4589) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Patriots_Party Patriots Party] (Present) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/White_Rose White Rose] (Present) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/National_Party_of_Luthori National Party of Luthori] (Dissolved in 4592) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/National_Rally_for_Imperial_Restoration National Rally for Imperial Restoration] (Merged in to the [[National Democratic Alliance (Luthori)|NDA]] in 4605) '''Opposition Parties:''' [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Social_Democratic_Union Social Democratic Union] (Dissolved in 4585) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Neoliberal_Party Neoliberal Party] (Dissolved in 4585) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Luthorian_Liberal_Party Luthorian Liberal Party] (Dissolved in 4589) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Luthorian_Conservative_Party Luthorian Conservative Party] (Dissolved in 4593) [https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Communist_Party_of_Luthori Communist Party of Luthori] (Present) Composition